1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an information processing apparatus, an information processing method, a program and an information processing system.
2. Description of the Related Art
There is a trend to install various kinds of applications (programs) in an information processing apparatus such as a cellular phone or a portable game device widely used today. An information processing apparatus displays a menu screen containing startup displays of a plurality of applications and, upon user's selection of a particular application on the menu screen, starts up the selected application.
The information processing apparatus can dynamically switch startup displays of applications contained in the menu screen by the following methods, for example.
(1) Switching according to the frequency of recent use
Startup displays of recently used applications are preferentially contained in the menu screen.
(2) Switching according to the current position (cf. e.g. Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 2003-345595)
A particular place and one or more than one application are registered in association with one another in the information processing apparatus, and if the particular place and the current position coincide, one or more than one application associated with the particular place is contained in the menu screen.